1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent (EL) display device has plural organic EL elements on a substrate.
Each of the organic EL elements includes an organic light emitting layer having plural functional material layers, and an upper electrode (cathode) and a lower electrode (anode) that holds the organic light emitting layer therebetween. In the organic EL display device of the top emission type which outputs an image to an upper electrode side, a reflective layer that reflects the light emitted toward a lower electrode side from the organic light emitting layer is arranged.
JP 2008-234933 A discloses an organic EL display device in which a reflective layer having a scattering property is arranged between a substrate and a first electrode to improve light extraction efficiency. Also, JP2011-228229A discloses an organic EL display device in which a reflective layer formed on a side opposite to an observation surface is concaved to improve the light extraction efficiency, thereby enabling higher definition.